Trouble at School, SGS 02
by Abnormal Newt
Summary: Cassie brings home a note from her teacher, and misunderstandings ensue. This story has 3 short chapters.
1. The Note

"Sam?" Janet's voice sounded odd on the phone and Sam found herself frowning.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Cassie just brought home a note from her teacher. It says, 'I would like to meet with you and your partner at your earliest convenience.' "

"_Partner?"_ Sam wrinkled her forehead. "What, is that the new PC? You say partner instead of boyfriend or whatever so you don't offend anyone?

"Well, I don't know, but you are as much her parent as I am. I wanted to see when you would be available before I call her."

"Oh, um, tomorrow I'm supposed to meet with some scientists at Area 51 to discuss some of their theories on quantum physics and Tollan technology…" She had to resist rolling her eyes - the team was very gung-ho, but sometimes she didn't think they wanted her there just to check their work. "Let me see if I can clear it with General Hammond. I'll call you back in a bit."

"All right. Oh and Sam, don't forget, 14 is off-world this coming week. Should be lots of fun in the infirmary in the wee hours."

"My bag is already packed."

.

Sam fidgeted in her chair, worried about what Cassie's teacher might have to tell them. Was she causing trouble? Was there a bully? Was she suddenly falling behind? She bounced her heel nervously as she and Janet waited for Ms. Hightower to call them in.

Janet eyeballed Sam. She looked like a goody-two-shoes teenager called in to the principal's office. She could just picture a teen-aged Samantha sitting there, blonde hair everywhere and pale face smudged with ash, waiting to explain why the science lab had gone up in a puff of smoke. The image tickled her and she tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle. Sam looked at her in surprise - was she so worried about Cassie that she'd cracked?

"Sorry, Sam." Janet managed between giggles. "I was just picturing you in high school. I bet you were quite a handful." Sam, focused on the imminent talk with Cassie's teacher, just stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

Still pushing down the giggles, Janet laid a hand on Sam's knee and stilled the bouncing heel. Sam was obviously too concerned to be amused. "It's ok, Samantha Carter." She patted the knee her hand rested on. "Whatever your child has gotten into, we'll get through it." She always found Sam's reaction to being reminded that Cassie was hers entertaining. In a way, it was very true - Cassie saw Sam as more than just hero, she had picked her as an earthly role model, and took delight in science and exploration. Today's reaction was better than ever, as the usual dose of pride in her little scholar seemed to be replaced by the thought, _"Oh god, she could be capable of anything." _Janet could hardly contain the laughter that bubbled up at the sight of Sam's eyes growing even larger with panic.

"Janet!" She shooed away the hand on her knee. "You're not taking this very seriously."

"You're taking it seriously enough for the both of us." At the glare she received, she added, "Like I said, whatever it is, the three of us will get through it together. It can't possibly be _that_ bad."

"I sure hope not." Sam mumbled to herself. As she did they heard the thud of a heavy wooden door followed by the _click click_ of heels coming down the hall toward them. Sam swallowed hard.

.

Ms. Hightower closed the classroom door and took a seat at her desk, smiling hesitantly at the two women seated across from her. "Thank you for coming. I'm glad you were able to come in so soon."

"Well Ms. Hightower, you have us worried. We just want to make sure that Cassandra is adjusting all right." Janet said with genuine concern.

"Call me Kyndra." She looked to the two women expectedly.

"Janet Fraiser, we met a few months ago?" Kyndra nodded slowly, seeming to remember vaguely. They both turned to Sam, but she was apparently too nervous to speak. "And this is Samantha Carter. I adopted Cassandra, but Sam's just as much her parent as I am. I thought it best that she be here too."

Kyndra nodded again. "I'm glad you both came. Janet, I know that you are active military. I didn't realize that Cassie was adopted, so maybe that explains it a little."

"Explains what?" Sam croaked, finally getting her voice to cooperate.

"Listen, I don't have a problem with people doing what they want. I mean, I totally support you." She gestured toward the two of them. "It's your life and I hate that some people are so disapproving."

They both looked at her for a moment, then turned to each other in confusion. For several seconds they looked to each other silently, trying to work out what the teacher was trying to say. Finally they gave up and turned back to her.

Janet spoke. "I'm sorry, what is this about? We thought Cassie was in trouble of some sort."

"Oh, no, no - Cassie isn't in any trouble, but I'm afraid she's been saying some things that could get _you_ in trouble if they get back to the base."

Both women found that notion rather absurd, and for the moment, they had absolutely no reply to it.

"Maybe Cassie just doesn't understand, what with being adopted and all - I mean if she didn't grow up with the military, she's probably never even heard of Don't Ask Don't Tell."

"Don't Ask Don't Tell?" Sam practically laughed the words out.

"What on earth has she been saying?" Janet asked, mildly amused herself. Clearly Kyndra Hightower was confused.

"I… I don't understand. Doesn't the military discharge people for even the suspicion of being gay?"

"_Gay_?" both women asked in unison. Sam was beginning to feel a giggle fit coming on. Cassie wasn't in trouble at school, so life on earth was right again. And someone thinking Janet was gay was downright _hilarious_.

Janet turned to her chuckling companion and narrowed her eyes. "This is going to be all your doing isn't it?" Her mock anger couldn't hold and she joined Sam in her chuckling. "Please, Ms Hightower, tell me what my child has been saying that would make you think we're partners?"

Kyndra started to speak, but was so befuddled by the reaction of the two women that she simply closed her mouth again and attempted to regroup.

Sam suddenly realized what Janet had just said. _Wait a minute, how did I get involved with this being gay thing? _She found herself sitting up in her chair. "Hey, who's calling _me_ gay here?"

Janet backhanded her knee lightly. "The note! Remember, the note said 'you and your partner'." Sam looked at her, undecided on how she felt about that. "What? I brought you because you _are_ her other parent. I didn't even think about it that way." Janet was once again enjoying the look on Sam's face and trying very hard not to laugh.

"So, you two _aren't_ a couple, or...?"

"No!" Janet answered, still amused. "No, now please, _what_ did Cassie say?"

"She talks about her 'mothers' - she is obviously very proud of her 'two moms' when she talks to the other kids. I'm sorry, I just, I knew her mother was in the Air Force, so…"

Sam considered for a moment, still serious. "Well, that's true. I mean, Cassie doesn't _call_ me mom, but I've known her as long as Janet has and… we've been through a lot together." She heard Janet quiet and looked to her; their eyes held for a moment. "I… I guess I _am_ her other mom." She had never thought of it in exactly those terms before. Sam bowed her head and Janet knew from the small muscle contractions around Sam's jaw that she wouldn't be saying anything more for a few minutes.

Janet slipped her hand into Sam's and it was accepted gratefully. She knew no one at the base would believe any accusation that they were gay. Sam was her best friend, and the one that brought Cassie to her, and right now Cassie's other mother was thinking about some very heavy things. Sam took Janet's hand in both of hers and squeezed gently. Satisfied, Janet turned her attention to Kyndra. "The truth is, Cassandra's parents were killed in an accident. Sam saved her life. Adopting Cassie more or less meant that I adopted Sam too, in a way. The two of them are thick as thieves."

Ms. Hightower was completely taken aback at the reactions of the two women - she had expected something a little different out of this meeting. She'd never had to tell a couple that their child had outed them before - well, technically, she still hadn't - but she didn't think it would be a pleasant affair. What she really hadn't been prepared for was all the giggling. The sudden somber feeling in the room was far closer to what she had focused on getting through.

"So, you are ok with her calling you both mom in public? I didn't want to say anything to her without knowing what you wanted."

Sam shrugged and looked to Janet.

"Of course! For her, it's the truth. I don't want to give her a complex, having to refer to us in a different way than she thinks of us. We are her parents, even if we aren't a couple." She joined her free hand to the three already in Sam's lap. "No one on the base would think that we are gay. They know Cassandra, and they would know exactly what she means. Just… let her say what she feels."

"Thank you, though." Sam's voice came out quietly. "I'm glad you were considerate enough to tell us. I do really love my job." She offered the teacher a small smile.

.

Janet climbed into the driver's seat and started to crank up the car, but changed her mind. She sat back and joined Sam in her quiet reflection. They sat for a few minutes before Sam finally spoke softly, still gazing off into the distance.

"I feel the same way you do, about the adoption… I mean… when you adopted Cassie, instead of her becoming your responsibility, I felt like you became mine to care for just like she is." She turned to Janet, her look utterly honest. She wasn't looking for a reply, she was simply sharing her truth.

Janet kept her eyes on Sam's, conveying the same openness to her best friend. "I'm really glad that Cassie calls you mom too."

Sam looked down with a small laugh. "I'm still not quite sure I'm worthy of being called anyone's mom, but I do like the idea."

"Sam?" Janet reached out and took Sam's chin, encouraging her to look back up. She looked Janet in the eye again. "You are _so_ worthy. You gave Cassie love and hope when her whole world fell apart. You drew her out of her shell, showed her that she could still feel happiness." Sam's eyes began to water. "You saved her, more than once. You saved her from her world, you saved her from her despair, and you even saved her from _us_. You could have been killed, Sam, and you went back to her anyway. If you aren't a mother to her… well then I don't know who is."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and tried to move away from Janet's hand before the tears started to fall, but she was too late. She felt the hot tears stream down her face, and felt Janet gently wipe them away. "Face it, Samantha Carter. She may have my last name, but she's as much yours as she would be if you had given birth to her." Sam opened her eyes again and tried to smile. Unable to speak through the tears, she covered Janet's hand with her own and leaned into the touch. Janet smiled at her and continued. "I love that you are her other mom. You're my best friend, and god knows I need your help. She's going to be a teenager soon, and I am _not_ doing that alone." At that, Sam couldn't help but laugh.


	2. The Misunderstanding

Sam leaned against the kitchen counter sipping a beer. The wonderful smell of potato soup filled the room, and a small _clink_ of dishes sounded as Cassie pulled out spoons and bowls and set the table. Finally, the timer rang and Sam traded her beer for an oven mitt, retrieving the delicious smelling garlic bread. A few minutes later, all three girls were seated at the table.

Cassie had noticed that Sam seemed to feel bad, but had let her be so far. Finally settled in for dinner, she decided she wanted to know what was wrong. "Sam, are you feeling ok today?"

Sam dipped her spoon back into her bowl. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just had a big day, you know?"

Cassie nodded. She knew what Sam meant by 'big day'.

"Cassie, Sam and I had a meeting with Ms. Hightower this afternoon."

Cassie wrinkled her forehead. She couldn't think of anything she'd be in trouble for. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," said Sam quickly. "You're not in trouble, Ms. Hightower just didn't understand something that you were saying."

"What did I say?"

"That _was_ the question of the day." Sam said into her soup bowl.

"She was just confused. She said you talk about having two moms, and she thought that Sam and I were a couple."

Cassie looked confused now. "So…. why did she call you in? I don't understand."

Sam turned to Cassie. "A lot of people here think that two women or two men shouldn't be together, and don't think they should have families."

Cassie looked horrified. "That's ridiculous!" Thinking for a moment, she added with worry, "They aren't going to take me away are they?" She put her spoon down and slid back in her chair.

Janet leaned toward her and caught her eye. "No, baby. No one is ever going to take you away from us."

Sam joined in. "If anyone tried to take you away, you know they'd have to deal with the whole SGC. And nobody is stupid enough to mess with all of _us_."

Cassie liked that idea. "But, people here don't like that, I mean, two women or two men?" Sam shook her head and Janet pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Well then who takes care of all the kids like me? What happens to them if they don't go to the... _eademalías_?" she didn't have a word in English for the couples that often took in and raised the orphans of her world. "What do you call them here?"

"Well, the usual term is 'gay'. But to answer your question, it is very hard for a gay couple to adopt a child here. A lot of kids go to foster homes, some get adopted, and some live in big group homes. We know that discrimination isn't right, and lots of people are trying to change it so that more kids can have a loving home." Janet snagged a piece of garlic bread and bit into it aggressively.

"But you got to keep me anyway?" Cassie was confused, but impressed.

Sam nearly spewed her soup, and Janet stopped chewing and looked from Sam to Cassie and back.

After a little work with a napkin, Sam was ready to answer. "Well, baby, your mom and I aren't gay. We _are_ best friends and we both love you very much. We also happen to both be female."

"And Cassie, you need to understand, we don't mind at all that you call us your moms. As a matter of fact, we love it." She looked to Sam, their earlier conversation still very fresh. "We want you to call us whatever is right in your heart. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. We're just our own, different little family. Ok?"

"Wait, you _aren't_ gay?"

Sam and Janet just looked at each other. Both were searching for some sort of explanation, a difference to give the girl so that she could understand. The realization seemed to come to them at the same time - nothing they would say would make sense. From their daughter's perspective, they fit the description, almost perfectly. They'd even been sleeping in the same bed more often than not - if Sam wasn't offworld - since Cassie's adoption.

After Janet got a grip on herself, she turned to Cassie. "Honey, I don't know how we can explain it to you, but no, Sam and I aren't gay. But really, that doesn't matter. If you tell people you have two moms, they will never believe that we're _not_ gay. So, I think we're agreed here - " she looked to Sam for approval and got it, "if people think we're gay, that will have to be ok. Because we _are_ both your mothers."

"Ok… so, Ms Hightower called you in because she thinks you're gay and people don't want to know about it?" Cassie was still looking for clarity.

"Well, sort of." Sam answered. "The military has a problem with gay people, and she was concerned that they would discharge us if it got back to the Air Force." Cassie opened her mouth, but Sam held up her hand. "Everyone at the base knows your story, and they would know what you meant if you said 'my moms'. They aren't going to kick us out, ok? Don't worry."

Cassie sat speechless for a minute. "Are you _really_ sure?"

"Yes baby, we're really sure." Janet answered.

"Ok then." Cassie went back to her dinner, and after a few moments, both of her mothers did too.


	3. The Plan

"You know, I could sleep on the couch downstairs." Sam tossed over her shoulder as she and Janet prepared for bed.

"Why bother? Apparently the world thinks we're gay. Be comfortable." Sam chuckled at Janet's response as she slid into the wonderfully soft sheets. "We do need to make a preemptive strike, though. It is bound to get back to the base eventually." She rounded the corner from the bathroom and gave Sam a look that said _and you know it_.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to General Hammond tomorrow." Sam said confidently.

Janet climbed into bed and settled the covers to her satisfaction. "And if he asks to talk to Cassandra? Honestly Sam, we're going to have to tell her about the birds and the bees just so she'll understand how we aren't gay."

Sam considered that for a moment. "Well, you're the medical expert. You talk to Cassie and I'll talk to General Hammond."

Janet snorted a laugh. "Why do you get the easy talk?"

"Because I'll do much better explaining why we shouldn't lose our jobs to our boss than I would do explaining sex to a twelve year old." She deadpanned a look at Janet.

"Ok, fine, I surrender. But honestly, I wish it didn't matter. She's happy. Who cares whether her parents have sex with each other? We both love her. Now I understand what all the gay rights people are fighting for. It really is ridiculous."

"I know." Sam was mulling over how much she would miss going off-world and all the new technology she was learning about if she somehow lost her place with the Air Force. Her career was the reason she hadn't adopted Cassie herself. Sometimes she wondered what that really said about her as a person.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Janet had seen her eyes suddenly darken.

"Well-" Sam stopped, gathering her words. "Sometimes I wonder what I would give up, you know? I love... I love having a reason to come home. But _I_ didn't adopt Cassie. We both know it's because I put my career ahead of her. But here I am, night after night, staying at your house, loving her like she's my child. And now we have to make sure the base knows we're not gay, or we could both lose our jobs. Is that fair? Is it right? Should I have just let her... _detach_ from me so she could move on with you? I just, I wonder _which_ part of this is the most selfish." She grunted in frustration and continued to stare up at the ceiling, still thinking.

Janet laid quietly. She would never have thought of Sam's actions as selfish. Sam had, despite an insane commitment to her work, made an effort to spend time with Cassandra even though she had no real obligation to do so. Her love for the girl was clear. Janet certainly didn't think less of her in any way just because Sam had chosen not to petition for adoption. Understanding your own limits was a thing many people struggled with. She rolled onto her side to face Sam and propped her head up.

"Sam, nothing you have done for that child has _ever_ been selfish on your part. And that includes understanding that you weren't available to be a single mother. I know you love your job, and I know you love Cassandra. The fact is, if you hadn't done you job, we wouldn't even have her." She paused to let her friend consider that. "How many amazing things do you find and bring home through that gate, and then entrust to someone else?" She waited for Sam to look at her. "_You_ are an explorer. You don't just _stop _looking because you've found one thing - you keep going. And loving someone doesn't change who you are. We need you out there, keeping us safe. We'll be here, every time you come home."

Sam rolled on to her side, eyes pleading with her best friend. "But see, Janet? It's not just her. It's you, too. I know you care for me as a friend, but you need your own time and space with Cassie. And I don't want to be the thing that gets in the way of you meeting some great guy and having a _real_ family." The words stung her as they came out.

Janet reached out and took Sam's arm, squeezing gently. "Sam, as far as Cassie and I are concerned, you _are_ family, and you know that. Real family is made of love, not marriage certificates and same last names - I should know. And as a matter of fact I have already decided not to pursue any new romantic interests until Cassie is older. I don't want people so freely going in and out of her life like that. She needs stability, at least for a while. In a few years, when she starts dating, I'll do the same. But you certainly aren't getting in the way, do you understand?" She released her light hold on Sam's arm and ran her hand soothingly down the long limb to Sam's own hand. Taking it, she pulled it back to her own heart. "Right now all I want is to be with my two girls. I enjoy my time as a _family_ with you and Cassandra more than I enjoyed my marriage most of the time. You two are much better company."

"Ok." Sam said quietly. "I just don't want to be in the way of anything."

"You aren't. You are always welcome here. You will always have a place here." She smiled a little. "If anyone is selfish here, it's me. All I have to do is ask and you come running for that girl. I know you'll always take care of each other." She waited for Sam to relax. After a few moments, a small smile told her she had gotten through. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to try to go to sleep so that the base can call me in at 2 am to take care of our favorite team of scientists." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Ok, second favorite." Holding Sam's hand with her other for a moment, she reached back and turned off the bed side lamp, then resettled, keeping the back of the claimed hand against her chest.

"Janet?" Sam heard the soft hum of reply. "Thank you." She felt the light, reassuring pressure of Janet's hand around hers. It was incredibly comforting. She found herself reaching for Janet's free hand before she could think. Janet felt her searching fingers and curled her own hand into them. Again she pulled the back of Sam's hand toward her, but this time she lifted the hand up and softly kissed the long fingers before pressing them to her heart.

Sam felt a feeling of contentment grow and spread from her spine, relaxing her entire body. As she let herself accept that she was not just needed, but _wanted _in the odd little family they had made, she let out a contented sigh and melted further into the warm bed. Slowly, Janet's hold on her hands loosened. Stretching out slightly, she let her arms relax into the middle of the bed with Sam's. Comfortably entangled, they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
